


Maybe We'll See Each Other Again

by tetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Yakuza & Detective AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsu/pseuds/tetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a few weeks, private detective Oikawa has to follow around Yakuza boss Iwaizumi as he needs to be close to the yakuza world for a case. Oikawa falls in love with Iwaizumi and misunderstands his relationship with his assistant, Matsukawa, as a romantic one. Wishing to move on from what he thinks is an unrequited love, Oikawa disappears without a word, leaving behind a confused Iwaizumi who finds himself thinking about the detective a little bit too much. </p><p>This fic is situated after Oikawa leaves.<br/>***<br/>"Iwaizumi couldn’t help being overwhelmed by the silence weighting on them both; letting a million words race in his mind. None of them the ones he needed. He cleared his throat from the words he wanted to say but knew weren’t good enough. Then, taking Iwaizumi aback, the detective’s voice rose again. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We'll See Each Other Again

Iwaizumi, freshly freed from Oikawa's presence, found himself having more and more difficulties sleeping. Even the sleeping pills were unable to prevent the big question to crawl back in his mind every night, obsessing him in ways he couldn’t help but deny.

Why did the detective leave without notice?

Did he do something to annoy him? Was Oikawa called for duty elsewhere? Even so, he would have said something before leaving...

It felt like his thoughts were brawling, losing himself in a fight of trying too hard to understand. In the deep of the night, Iwaizumi spent his hours a hand going through his hair in a poor attempt to chase away his queries, and staring blankly at the naked wall in front of his bed.  The nights wasted on answers he couldn’t come up with rapidly took form as drawn-looking skin. Truth was, that pattern was a genuine issue that affected him more than he’d let on. Yet, he wouldn’t admit it. To himself, and even less so to others.

Until one evening, when catching himself absentmindedly feeding his goldfish for the second time in 10 minutes managed to make Iwaizumi accept that maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe. _Certainly._

It was like an itch he had to scratch. He couldn't go on with his life without knowing what had made Oikawa go.

The following day, three weeks after the detective's departure, Iwaizumi drove his car to Oikawa’s office fully determined to get answers. There was only so much he could take; the lack of sleep was starting to reflect on his work and work was the limit he couldn’t cross.  

Matsukawa would only hear of his boss’ quick absence hours later, too late for him to prevent Iwaizumi from seeing the detective.

Parking his Mercedes a block away from the building of the detective’s business, he felt the nervousness slowly rising in his body as he roamed the streets. He couldn’t remember the last time stress had made his muscles as taut.

Walking up to the front door sporting "Oikawa & Hanamaki: Detectives", Iwaizumi froze dead in his step. _Shit._ What now? What if Oikawa wasn't there? What if he didn't want to see him? _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He hadn’t thought this thing through. Why was he so impulsive? This was a terrible idea to begin with, and maybe the dark bags under his eyes were better than the awkwardness and possible disappointment this situation would create.

_Okay, breathe Hajime. You're a feared Yakuza boss and there is nothing to be scared of, this is simply you inquiring why a guy that was almost glued to you suddenly left and-_

"Iwaizumi?"   _Fuck._

At the sound of a familiar voice the black haired man immediate reaction was to squeeze his eyes shut and try to find any ounce left of the courage that had brought him there in the first place. Slapping his cheek lightly, Iwaizumi turned around only to meet with the shocked expression on Oikawa's face, eyes wide and mouth open. The openness of the detective’s features, although only lasting a few seconds, was enough to throw off Iwaizumi. That moment of vulnerability had been unexpected, nonetheless very beautiful. It was as if Oikawa’s feelings had been painted on his lips and brows, washing off the man’s usual tightly kept composure.

“Hey.” he replied, moving his hands behind his back to hide them. His nervousness had caused slight trembles in his hands and Iwaizumi refused to make obvious any sign of uneasiness. Perhaps it was pride, but he couldn’t bear the thought of his emotions betraying him before he had the chance to talk things out with Oikawa.

The taller man let a nervous laugh escape his lips, looking around him as if searching for ways to runaway from a very uncomfortable encounter. He finally let his gaze settle on the other man, noticing how tired his features seemed to be. Against his will he inspected Iwaizumi’s entire body, gaze lingering on the way his tie hanged loosely around his neck and the unbuttoned suit showing how his shirt stretched across his chest, outlining muscles Oikawa wished he could stop thinking about. Cursing himself, Oikawa allowed his eyes to finally look at Iwaizumi’s. God. It had been so long since he had last seen those black eyes. Too long.

It didn’t take long for the yakuza to be unable to handle the stare, shifting his sight to the ground. Iwaizumi couldn’t help being overwhelmed by the silence weighting on them both; letting a million words race in his mind. None of them the ones he needed. He cleared his throat from the words he wanted to say but knew weren’t good enough. Then, taking Iwaizumi aback, the detective’s voice rose again.

“What are you doing here?”

Oikawa was desperately trying to dissipate the tense feeling that the other man’s presence had created. Fidgeting, the detective waited for an answer as he was genuinely wondering what had made Iwaizumi travel the distance to see him. The only reason he could think of was that he had unknowingly pissed off the guy and said guy was back to punch his face.

Silence echoed in the hallway. Iwaizumi appeared more uncomfortable than he already was, if such a thing was possible, making the taller man’s anxiety reach an unbearable level.

“You know what? Let’s just pretend we didn’t bump into each other, deal?”

Oikawa barely had the time to finish his question that Iwaizumi shot back, letting the words out too quickly for anyone to understand their meaning.

“What?”

“I said I don’t want to pretend I didn’t see you. I was looking for you.” Iwaizumi stared straight into Oikawa’s brown eyes. No more running away, no more looking away.

“Oh…”

“Tell me, Oikawa…” he paused, leaving his sentence hanging in the air, unfinished. The brunet could see confusion reflected in Iwaizumi’s coal eyes. His brows were furrowed, seemingly unsure of what he was about to say. Unsure if he was allowed to say it.

“Go on.” encouraged the detective. Controlling his tone, Oikawa praised himself for achieving not to sound too eager; being under the impression it would be a mistake. 

“Why did you leave without even saying goodbye? I mean, one day you’re beside me as the way it had been for weeks, and the other you’re god knows where doing god knows what and not a single word. I don’t get it.” And it’s been eating me up ever since, he thought.

_It’s been making my life hard although it shouldn’t have affected me at all…_

Oikawa wanted to laugh from the relief of such a simple question, but reality caught up to him fast. It dawned on him that he couldn’t simply say being by Iwaizumi’s side, knowing he was in a relationship, caused him too much pain. He had to lie.

“I was called by an old client to investigate quickly on a serious matter and had to leave.” his voice was stable and let on no hint of his actual state: fear. Oikawa was scared of the truth and the consequences it would bring. He chuckled and mechanically pushed back some strands of hair, following up “It was so unusual I didn’t think of saying goodbye. I apologize for that, Iwaizumi.” Almost tripping on that last word, he forced a smile to cover up. Faking was so easy to him now.  How sad.  

Iwaizumi scrutinized his interlocutor, sensing something was off. That was… odd to say the least. Why did Oikawa practically gulped saying his name? What about that chuckle or the way he had smile? Perhaps he had not been with the man for too long, but the yakuza recognized the difference with Oikawa’s usual grins. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on the part that wasn’t right but it definitely felt like make-believe. He pushed those thoughts away; maybe he was seeing only what he wanted to see.

A few second passed until he opened his mouth to answer the other. “I see… I am sorry for bothering you at work when the situation didn’t call for it. I am glad to see you are well though.” The corner of his lips moving up into a smile he couldn’t supress, honestly glad to see Oikawa healthy.

The detective brought his hand between him and Iwaizumi as he bluntly told the black haired man “It was nice seeing you again. I’ll excuse myself now; I have a mountain of paperwork to do… Maybe we’ll see each other again.” Iwaizumi shook his hand in disbelief, allowing Oikawa to pass him by and enter his office. Behind Iwaizumi, the detective’s face had considerably darkened and his gaze was dull. He felt tears beginning to burn his eyes and wiped them away with his thumb. Feeling more powerless than ever, he rushed toward the glass door he opened before heading for his desk.

The sound of the closing door woke up the man standing in the hallway. He turned around, trying to see if the brunet was in sight with no luck. Watching emptiness filling the room after Oikawa’s short and hurried passage, he whispered words that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll see each other again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It's my first fic for Iwaoi and Haikyuu and I have a lot of ideas for this AU. Tell me if you like and I'll write a sequel/prequel (or both). I'm also thinking of writing a side fic about Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
